Happy Anniversary
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Dia adalah seorang pembohong yang tidak pernah menepati janji/D18


**-Dicipline Comitte Room of Namimori High. 17 December, 11 a.m.-**

"Kyoya..."

Pemuda berambut hitam kelam dengan tatapan mata yang tajam itu menoleh menatap orang yang memanggilnya, seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Kyoya, bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi makan malam?"

Yang bernama Kyoya itu membalikkan badannya menghadap rak buku lagi. "Tidak," jawabnya tegas.

Suara kekeh pelan terdengar dari belakang punggungnya, dan entah kenapa dirinya merasa kesal mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu di tempat biasa pukul sepuluh malam besok," suara itu berkata bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara derit kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai.

Urat amarah Kyoya muncul. "Kubilang aku tidak..." katanya sambil berbalik namun terputus di tengah-tengah karena yang menyambut amarahnya hanyalah ruang kosong dan pintu yang tertutup, pemuda berambut pirang itu telah pergi setelah lagi-lagi mengatakan hal yang egois. "Ck, dasar sial," umpat Kyoya sambil menendang kursi yang tadi sempat diduduki sang pemuda pirang.

Kursi tersebut jatuh hingga menimbulkan suara debam yang keras. Kyoya menundukkan wajahnya membuat tatapan matanya jatuh ke lantai sementara sebelah tangannya mencengkeram erat pinggiran meja kerjanya yang memang berada di sampingnya dan sebelah tangan yang dia gunakan menutupi wajahnya.

"Dasar egois," bisiknya lirih.

X x X

**Happy Anniversary**

A Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

Dedicated to D18 Day

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn __ Amano Akira_

Warning : AU. OOC. Contain BoyxBoy scene. Etc. Don't like? Don't read!

X x X

**-Hibari's Mansion. 18 December, 05 p.m.-**

Hibari Kyoya tengah duduk bersandar pada pintu geser kamarnya dengan sebelah tangan dia masukkan ke dalam kimono ungu-nya. Matanya yang berwarna hitam itu menatap halaman yang basah karena hujan. Hujan memang telah turun semenjak pukul tiga sore ini dan belum juga mereda hingga saat ini, malah tampaknya hujan turun semakin deras.

"Kyou-san," suara panggilan terdengar dari balik pintu geser yang lain, suara Kusakabe. "Hari ini Sawada-san ingin Anda hadir dalam pertemuan para _guardian._"

Hening. Sebuah jeda sampai akhirnya Kyoya berkata, "aku mengerti," dengan suara pelan dan tatapan mata yang tak teralihkan dari tetes demi tetes guyuran air hujan.

Terdengar suara langkah Kusakabe yang berjalan meninggalkan depan pintu kamarnya.

"Aku mengerti," bisik Kyoya sekali lagi sambil tetap menatap hujan, menatap jauh menembus hujan.

**-Graveyard. 18 December, 11 a.m.-**

Saat ini mataharinya tengah bersinar dengan cukup cerah. Hibari Kyoya berjalan di lantai beton dengan langkah cepat yang konstan, menghasilkan bunyi taptaptap sepanjang jalannya.

Langkah kaki itu berhenti ketika dia melihat sebuah batu nisan berbentuk salib yang terukir sebuah nama. Hari ini adalah tanggal 18 Desember, tepat lima tahun sejak kematian orang itu

Hibari Kyoya meletakkan sebuah buket bunga matahari yang ada di tangannya ke depan nisan bertuliskan nama orang yang telah meninggal tersebut. Hibari Kyoya menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan berdoa.

Saat Hibari Kyoya membuka matanya dan menurunkan tangannya, dia berkata, "tahun lalu kau terlambat menemuiku. Aku tidak pernah memaafkanmu barang sedetik pun."

Lalu begitu saja Hibari Kyoya berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

**-Vongola's HQ. 18 December, 08 p.m.-**

Meski sudah beberapa bulan tidak menjejakkan kaki ke markas utama Vongola, tapi sejauh mata memandang, Kyoya tidak menemukan perubahan apa pun pada tempat ini. Semuanya masih terlihat sama seperti terakhir kali dia kemari.

"Ah, Hibari, kau datang," terdengar suara dari belakang Kyoya.

Kyoya menoleh dan menemukan guardian paling _easy going _sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan tidak jelas. Kyoya mendengus dan memalingkan wajah. Yang bersangkutan hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Kyoya tersebut.

"Apa kabarmu, Hibari?" tanya Yamamoto Takeshi, sang _Rain Guardian_ Vongola, setelah mensejajari langkah Kyoya.

"Menurutmu?" Kyoya balik bertanya dengan ketus.

Yamamoto mengalihkan tatapan dari wajah Kyoya ke lantai, ekspresi wajahnya diwarnai kesuraman untuk beberapa saat. Tapi ekspresi itu segera menghilang digantikan ekspresi ceria-nya yang biasanya.

"Nah, ayo cepat! Kalau kita tidak segera sampai ke ruang rapat, nanti Gokudera pasti mengamuk lagi," kata Yamamoto, menepuk punggung Kyoya keras-keras hingga mantan ketua komite disiplin SMP Namimori itu terdorong ke depan.

Wajah Kyoya yang memang selalu menunjukkan perasaan "tidak suka" itu langsung bertambah kesal. Ditepisnya lengan Yamamoto dan berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkannya.

Yamamoto hanya bisa mengikuti dari belakang dalam jarak aman. Tatapannya membuat Kyoya risih, jenis tatapan yang paling Kyoya benci. Tatapan kasihan, yang bagi Kyoya sudah seperti halnya meremehkannya. Benci! Benci! Benci!

Amarah Kyoya menggelegak. Dan terlampiaskan dengan sebuah pukulan tonfa yang mendarat di permukaan tembok, membuat tembok itu retak dan berlubang.

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu. Simpan saja untuk dirimu sendiri, _herbivore_!" Kyoya meninggalkan kalimat itu bersama Yamamoto yang memilih berdiam diri hingga Kyoya tidak lagi terlihat oleh pandangan matanya.

**- 18 December, 11 p.m.-**

Rapat berlangsung lebih lama dari pada yang diduga oleh Kyoya. Padahal kebanyakan subjek rapat adalah _review_ mengenai beberapa hal yang pernah dibahas sebelumnya. _Buang-buang waktu. Sia-sia. Menyebalkan._ Kyoya melonggarkan dasi ungunya dengan gigi yang menggertak menahan pelampiasan amarah untuk kedua kalinya.

Sekeluarnya dari pintu markas, Kusakabe tengah menanti Kyoya di depan sebuah mobil berwarna hitam metalik. Kyoya menyambar kunci mobil yang sedang diulurkan oleh Kusakabe, dan tanpa berkata apa pun, Kyoya memasuki mobil dan segera melesat begitu mesin mobil terdengar.

Kusakabe memperhatikan mobil yang melaju pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi tersebut. Memperhatikan dengan jenis tatapan yang sama seperti yang diberikan oleh Yamamoto Takeshi, tatapan mengasihani. Setiap tahunnya, di tanggal yang sama, semenjak lima tahun yang lalu seolah menjadi ritual, boss-nya itu akan selalu seperti ini. Uring-uringan, lebih suram dari biasanya, pergi ke tempat pemakaman di siang hari, dan pergi ke suatu tempat di malam hari tepat pukul sepuluh.

Ya..., semenjak kematian orang itu, yang menorehkan luka menembus jiwa, Hibari Kyoya menjadi pribadi yang jauh lebih temperamen dan tertutup dari pada sebelumnya. Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana Hibari Kyoya bisa melepaskan segala frustasinya.

Sendirian. Di suatu tempat. Yang berpemandangkan bintang-bintang di langit dan bintang-bintang di daratan. Mengenang, mengingat, dan berduka.

Tempat itu hanyalah sebuah bukit sederhana yang dipenuhi pepohonan dan karpet rumput. Ketika memandang ke langit, jutaan bintang berpendar memantulkan cahaya, dan ketika kita menatap ke kaki bukit, jutaan lampu rumah menyala selayaknya lautan bintang. Tapi selayaknya lima tahun terakhir ini, tahun ini pun Kyoya harus menatap pemandangan ini sendirian. Orang yang berjanji dengannya untuk menatap pemandangan ini bersama-sama selalu mengingkari janjinya dan tak pernah datang. Tak pernah.

"Dino," sebuah nama terucap dari bibir Kyoya. Setetes bening airmata mengalir di pipi mulusnya yang seputih keramik itu. Rambutnya yang dipotong pendek semenjak umurnya menginjak kepala dua itu dibelai semilir angin malam menggigil bulan Desember. Kyoya yang seperti ini sama sekali tak tampak seperti Kyoya yang seperti biasanya, Kyoya yang tangguh dan tak terkalahkan. Kyoya yang saat ini tak ubahnya rerumputan di bawah kakinya, rapuh dan begitu mudah tersapu angin.

"Dino," Kyoya mengulang prasa nama tersebut. Matanya tertutup seolah khidmat. "_Baka Haneuma_," bisiknya perih. "Kau... ingkar janji."

**-18 December, five years ago-**

Meski pun Kyoya berkata dia tak akan datang, tapi nyatanya pada pukul sembilan kurang sepuluh menit Kyoya sudah mengganti kimononya dengan pakaian kasual dan sedang bersiap-siap pergi menemui Dino di tempat yang dijanjikan. Perjalanan menuju tempat itu nanti akan memakan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit, dan Kyoya memang sengaja berangkat lebih awal sebelum jalanan menjadi macet karena diadakannya festival malam ini. Dia sudah cukup malas untuk menemui si _haneuma _demi alasan yang tidak dia ketahui kenapa, tidak perlu lagi ditambah kesal karena harus terjebak macet di jalan.

Tempat yang dijanjikan adalah sebuah bukit tempat Dino dan Kyoya sering berlatih. Tempat itu luas dan tenang, tidak akan ada yang menganggu jika mereka melakukan latihan disana. Di malam hari, pemandangan dari sana sangatlah indah, sinar-sinar lampu kota bagaikan refleksi bintang di langit. Terutama malam ini, ketika awan-awan tengah membiarkan bintang-bintang menunjukkan diri mereka dengan jelas.

Ketika Kyoya sampai di tempat itu, tempat itu masih sepi sunyi, tak tampak seorang pun kecuali Kyoya seorang disana. Kyoya pun memutuskan duduk menunggu sambil menikmati ketenangan tempat itu. Jarum jam tangan Kyoya mengeluarkan bunyi tik-tik-tik tiap detiknya, satu-satunya suara yang didengar oleh Kyoya di tengah sunyinya tempat itu.

Waktu pun berlalu, Kyoya melirik jam tangannya ketika dia mulai menguap dan mendapati saat itu sudah pukul sepuluh lebih sepuluh menit. Dia memutuskan memberi toleransi lima menit lagi. Kalau sampai _haneuma _tak juga datang, maka dia akan pulang dan menggigit Dino sampai mati keesokan harinya.

Baru juga Kyoya berpikir seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Diraihnya ponselnya dan memeriksa layarnya, disana tertulis bahwa Romario menelepon.

"Ya?" ujar Kyoya, mengangkat panggilan dari Romario tersebut.

"Ah, syukurlah kau mengangkatnya, Hibari-san," kata Romario. "Apakah _boss _sedang bersamamu, Hibari-san?"

Kyoya membiarkan dirinya menikmati semilir angin untuk sedetik sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Romario tersebut dengan jawaban, "tidak.".

"Begitukah?" nada suara Romario terdengar khawatir.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kyoya penasaran. Dia tidak akan kaget bila mendapat jawaban bahwa Dino sedang menjadi incaran mafia musuh dan sebagainya, terlalu seringnya sang kepala _Cavallone famiglia _tersebut mendapat masalah.

"_Boss _tidak bisa dihubungi sejak pukul ima sore waktu Jepang," jawab Romario.

Kyoya mengerutkan dahinya, berdiri dan memasukkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas ke dalam saku celana. "Kurasa dia hanya tersesat."

Ya, itu bisa saja terjadi, mengingat bahwa yang tengah dibicarakan disini adalah seorang Dino Cavallone, yang selain tidak bisa diandalkan, tapi juga _hopeless _saat sendirian tanpa _subordinate_nya.

"Kuharap Cuma begitu," ujar Romario. "Kalau nanti Hibari-san bertemu dengan _boss_, tolong kabari saya."

"Hm," respon Kyoya singkat.

"Selama malam, Hibari-san."

Dan hubungan telepon tersebut diakhiri.

Kyoya memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku. Matanya dialihkan kembali menatap pemandangan kota. Mendengar suara Romario yang dipenuhi kekhawatiran, mau tidak mau Kyoya jadi kepikiran meski tidak ingin peduli.

"Dasar _haneuma_!" bisik Kyoya. "Kuharap kau tidak coba-coba membatalkan janji denganku."

# # #

Pukul sebelas, masih belum ada kabar, dan Kyoya masih dengan bosan menunggu.

Pukul sebelas lebih sepuluh, Romario menelepon sekali lagi untuk menanyakan apakah Kyoya sudah bertemu dengan Dino.

Pukul sebelas lebih tiga belas, Tsuna menelepon untuk mengabarkan bahwa terjadi kecelakaan lalu lintas yang melibatkan mafia musuh.

Pukul sebelas lebih dua puluh, Kyoya sampai di TKP, masih berpakaian kasual. Jalan raya seolah berubah menjadi lautan api, dan di tengah lautan api itu berdiri seseorang yang familiar dengan wajah dingin, yang sama sekali tak cocok untuk orang tersebut.

Selama kurang lebih tiga puluh menit, pertarungan sengit terjadi antara Vongola dengan pria yang berdiri di tengah lautan api. Pertarungan berakhir diikuti satu kalimat dari sang musuh, "aku ingin selamanya bersamamu, merayakan kebersamaan itu setiap tahun, setiap bulan, bahkan setiap hari," dengan suara yang parau dan darah memenuhi bagian dalam mulut, mengalir melalui celah seiring airmata yang menetes memantulkan kobaran api.

Pukul dua belas kurang lima menit, Dino Cavallone menghembuskan nafas terakhir dan Kyoya baru mengingat bahwa hari itu adalah hari yang dia janjikan pada Dino untuk meluangkan waktu dan merayakan hari itu bersama Dino pada pukul sepuluh malam di bukit, dimulai dari tahun ini. Tapi tak satu pun terpenuhi, baik janji tersebut, janji Dino, maupun harapan Dino.

Kyoya hanya berdiri tegak, dengan senjata yang berlumur darah. "Tidak ada yang bisa dirayakan sekarang, Dino," suaranya kering dan tak ada airmata, yang ada hanya senyum sinis dan bola mata yang tak memantulkan apa pun kecuali mayat di hadapannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian kronologi kejadian pun ditelaah. Bahwa Dino diculik dengan cara yang cukup licik, memanfaatkan kebaikan pria itu, dan diberi obat-obatan berbahaya yang membuat Dino tak sadarkan diri dan tak terkontrol, membuat Dino dengan mudahnya dimanipulasi oleh mafia musuh.

Keesokan harinya, pukul 19 Desember, mafia yang telah memanfaatkan Dino untuk melawan Vongola tersebut diberangus oleh tangan sang _Cloud Guardian _seorang diri. Tak ada satu pun yang tersisa, keluarga para anggota mafia musuh pun "menghilang" hari itu juga.

**-18 December, current time, 12 p.m.-**

Kyoya berbaring di atas rerumputan. Di dalam kepalanya dia sedang mendata hal apa saja yang telah diingkari oleh Dino, janji mana saja yang tidak ditepati oleh mantan mentornya tersebut.

Yang pertama, Dino tidak pernah datang tepat waktu.

Kedua, Dino membiarkan orang selain Kyoya untuk membunuhnya.

Ketiga, Dino tidak selamanya bersamanya.

Keempat, Dino membiarkan Kyoya merayakan tanggal 18 Desember sendirian.

Kelima, Dino mengubah tema perayaan tanggal 18 Desember, dari merayakan kebersamaan menjadi merayakan perpisahan.

"Pukul dua belas malam," bisik Kyoya, melirik jam tangannya. "Tahun ini pun kau tidak datang, Dino," suaranya getir. "Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu, Dino? Yang bisa kutemui hanyalah batu nisan. Kapan aku bisa menemuimu? Bertemu denganmu yang hangat, yang hidup, dan yang akan tersenyum kepadaku dengan senyuman bodohmu itu, dan mengatakan kepadaku, 'Happy Anniversary, Kyoya. Tahun ini pun terimalah cintaku!'."

Selamanya...,

Setiap tahun...,

Setiap hari...,

Merayakan kebersamaan kita.

_Happy Anniversary_

**End of the Story**

**23rd November 2012**

**Sign,**

**Gokudera J. Vie**


End file.
